Miedo
by staraky
Summary: Como se siente Beckett cuando cree haber perdido a Castle


Aburrida, decaída, triste, sola, así me siento hoy. Cómo narices he llegado a esto.

Ayer tome la decisión, se terminaron los juegos, los miedos. Había llegado la hora de la verdad, la hora de abrir mi corazón. La hora de decir lo sé, te escuche y yo también.

Laine me había abierto definitivamente los ojos, no podía estar eternamente guardando mi secreto, debía ser sincera con él y conmigo. Ya era hora de tomar las riendas de mi vida, de dejar a un lado mis miedos y por fin disfrutar de lo que sentía por él.

Entonces si ayer decidí todo eso, ¿cómo es posible que hoy esté tirada en mi sofá con ganas de desaparecer? Y sintiendo que mi mundo tal y como lo conocía había vuelto a cambiar.

Esta mañana al salir de mi apartamento me sentía pletórica, llena de vida, llena de nuevas sensaciones y nuevas ilusiones.

Llegué a la comisaria con la alegría pintada en mi cara.

Mis pasos se dirigían hacia mi mesa llenos de seguridad.

Al llegar hasta ella, sentí un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón.

Junto a mi mesa no estaba su silla.

Quién narices había tenido la osadía de tocar aquella silla. Su silla era sagrada, nadie salvo él osaba sentarse en ella. Entonces ¿quién había tenido las narices de quitarla de allí?

Mi café humeante no estaba encima de mi mesa.

Mi cerebro se puso en modo alerta, algo había dejado de ir bien.

Mis pasos se dirigieron hacia la sala de descanso. Allí sentados encontré a mis chicos, sus semblantes solo hicieron que confirmarme que algo no iba bien.

No hubo saludo por su parte, tan solo un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

Me gire a por un café. ¿Donde narices estaba la máquina que él nos regaló?

Mi ansiedad iba en aumento.

Gates me llamo a su despacho.

Una vez dentro de aquel mi mundo se derrumbó.

Gates me comunicó que él se había ido. Que aquella mañana en esa comisaria se había recibido una llamada del alcalde. Nos agradecía los servicios prestados a su amigo, y comunicaba la decisión tomada por Castle. Su amigo había decidido dejar de colaborar con la 12. Y su decisión debía ser respetada. Nadie debía intentar convencerlo de volver.

Cuando salí de aquel despacho ya era totalmente consciente de que mi mundo tal y como lo conocía hasta esa mañana había dejado de existir.

Mis pasos se dirigieron hacia el único lugar en el que podría encontrar algo de consuelo.

Laine me esperaba. De su boca salió un lo siento. Me preguntaba en que podía ayudarme.

Unas horas después, cuando mi ansiedad ya era insoportable decidí abandonar la comisaria.

Aparqué el coche a la puerta de su loft.

Subí.

Llamé.

La puerta se abrió.

Vi su cara, y supe que no había nada que hacer. Pero aun así me arriesgue.

-Castle, por favor escúchame. Necesito decir que lo siento. Dios no sabes cómo ni cuánto lo siento. Seque te he engañado todos estos meses, sé que te mentí. Sé que debí decirte que lo recordaba todo, que te escuche y que yo también sentía aquello por ti. Que debí decir que los sentimientos eran de los dos. Que debí contarte que hacía mucho que no te veía como un amigo, o por lo menos que no quería que fueses solo eso. Que hacía mucho tiempo, que deseaba que fueras mi amigo, mi amante. Pero el miedo me atenazó. Miedo a ser una conquista más para ti. A solo ser una muesca más en tu pistola. Miedo a despertar un día y descubrir que ya no estabas junto a mí. Miedo a perder lo que teníamos hasta la fecha, nuestra amistad. Si tampoco pudiera tenerte como amigo mi vida caería en un pozo. Te necesito en mi vida, te necesito tanto que me duele. Siento que sin ti no sería capaz de respirar. Lo sé, tuve miedo, te decepcione, te mentí, pero por favor… perdóname. Déjame seguir a tu lado, deja que te demuestre que te quiero. Déjame que intente que tú vuelvas a enamorarte de mí. O solamente deja que siga siendo tu amiga.

La puerta se cerró tras de mí.

De su boca no salió ningún sonido.

Ahí fui consciente de que nada podría yo hacer.

Me marché.

Llegué a mi casa.

Me tiré en el sofá.

Y aquí continúo.

Por qué espere tanto.

Por qué no se lo dije.

Por qué no solo le dije que lo recordaba pero que necesitaba tiempo para sentirme segura y poder entregarme a él.

Por qué dejé que mi miedo me hiciera perder mi oportunidad de ser feliz.

Por qué no reaccioné a tiempo.

Por qué, por qué, por qué.

Lentamente la ingesta de alcohol fue haciendo su función y me fui entregando a Morfeo.

¿Cuántas horas han pasado?

Estoy en mi cama.

Cómo y cuando fui capaz de llegar a ella.

Tengo una camiseta puesta.

Por qué no lo recuerdo.

De dónde procede ese aroma.

Salgo de mi cama.

Me dirijo a mi cocina.

¿Cómo es posible?

¿Cuándo llegó?

¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

-Kate, he preparado café. El tuyo bien cargado, te va a hacer falta.

-Rick, yo…

-Tomate el café, luego te das una ducha y después hablaremos. Tranquila cariño tenemos el resto de nuestra vida para hablar.

Le vi acercarse hasta mí, sentí su mano acariciar mi cara, sus dedos recorrer mis labios. Sentí como su mano se posaba en mi cintura, como me atrajo hasta él. Sentí sus labios posándose en los míos.

Sentí mi corazón saltar de alegría, sentí como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Nunca Kate, nunca más me ocultes tus miedos, tus deseos, tus anhelos. Yo prometo que nunca más intentare alejarme de ti. Prometo que siempre estaré junto a ti.

Sentí que aquella mañana recuperaba mi vida.

Y entonces lo supe.

Él nunca se iría.

Yo siempre estaré junto a él.


End file.
